


What's in a Name by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fisting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: How Koya and Yamato lost their ears.





	What's in a Name by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

> Read for Kink Bingo prompt �fisting�. Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [What's in a Name by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282355)  
**Length** : 0:12:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/What%27s%20in%20a%20Name%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
